


Make Me Forgive You

by IperOuranos



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alpha!Emma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, omega!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Scott arrives late at the weekly date he has with Emma. She is totally not happy with that.





	Make Me Forgive You

"I'm... So sorry. We had a problem with the new classroom updates and---"

Emma just raised a finger, and Scott stopped talking immediately. He knew better than ignore his Alpha's command when she was pissed. So he just looked at her, waiting to understand whet she was thinking.

The woman remained silent for long, stressful seconds. Then, she just smiled at him. He didn't buy it at all.

"So, let me get this straight, Summers. You're late for our weekly date because, let me quote, 'You had a problem'?"

Scott looked at her again. He wanted to explain, but he actually knew he would have just made things worse. Damn. Okay. 

"... Yes. I told you, I'm sorry, I didn't look at the time and---"

"I told you to shut up, Scott."

He closed his mouth. Again. Okay, she was really, really pissed. Not so much he couldn't do about it, probably. So he just stood there, quiet, at the side of the chair where Emma sat. It was a nice restaurant, probably one of the best in that small town. Obviously Emma chose that almost every week. It was a little awkward for Scott, he wasn't really a fan of fancy places, but Emma totally deserved it for putting up with all the X-Men crap every week. He knew she cared a lot about that single night a week, so, obviously, he new he screwed up very, very badly. 

Emma remained silent for another couple of minutes, making Scott feel even more awkward. Then, she just stood up, and walked to reach the door. She didn't say anything, but Scott knew exactly what to do, so he just walked outside with her. 

"Illyana took me here, but I'm not going to call her back like a taxi. So, I believe you came with the car, right? Take me back home."

Scott nodded a little, and walked slowly to the car. He drove silently, and Emma didn't say a single word, so the full ride was awkward at best. He could feel her scent, the notes of anger and irritation in it. His instincts were telling him to talk, apologize again, find a damn way to make to his alpha, but he knew better. If Emma wanted to be pissed, she would probably have yelled at him for trying to take that away from her. He totally didn't want to get yelled at, so he decided to just drive. 

When they came back to the school, Emma just walked straight to the door, reached the main corridor, and took the stairs. Scott sighed, and followed her slowly. What the hell could he do to make to her? He knew Emma enough to know she could be able to keep going with that attitude for the next week, if she wanted. She did that in the past for less. 

When he reached the door leading to their room, he found that opened and just walked in, closing that behind him. Before he could even take a look to the room, Emma was on him, her hand pushing him against the closed door, her body blocking him. Of course Scott was taller and stronger than Emma, but her scent, her eyes, her attitude, her whole being always were enough to make Scott surrender to her. He accepted her as his alpha, he wanted her, and he wouldn't even dream to disrespect her. Outside, he was the leader of the team and the last word was always his. Emma was always the first person to stand beside him, supporting his leadership. But there, in their room, Emma was the only one who could make the rules, and Scott didn't dare to even think about breaking them. 

"You are going to make up to me. Right now. Am I clear enough, bug guy?"

Scott only nodded once, looking at her. She just smiled a little, before walking away from him. The omega reached the middle of the room, waiting for her to say something, or give him something to do. She searched for something in her drawer, then walked again to him, standing in front of him. She looked at him for long seconds, as if she was trying to decide what to do. In the end, she rose a hand, reaching for Scott glasses.  
The exact moment she touched them, Scott's hand rose and his fingers grasped her wrist. It was Scott's basic instinct, planted in him even deeper than his being omega, the neverending fear to hurt someone with his uncontrollable powers.  
Emma just stood there for a second, waiting for Scott to let her go, no words added. Scott had a hard time deciding to trust her, but he knew it was one of the things Emma was demanding him. He shut his eyes closed, and let her go, waiting.

Emma took off his glasses, and wrapped around his eyes what seems a dark blindfold. He stood silent, his hands clenching to his side, still nervous about the lack of protection he felt without his glasses. 

For the first time since the left the restaurant, he felt Emma's hand touching his cheek, gently reassuring him with slow, careful touches. He couldn't hold back a little smile. 

"Just keep your eyes closed and do as I say. Let the rest to me."

Her voice was steady and calm, so Scott let just go a little sigh and nodded slowly. He felt her steps on the floor, as she walked in circle around him, He just stood, trying to let go of the tension in his muscles. It was not an easy task. 

"You always told me I wasn't right to think you totally need a place where you can let go of your damn self control, and I always let you think you were right."

Scott wanted to say something about the fact that he knew he was right, of course he was right, it was his body and his mind they were talking about. But he could feel it wasn't really a good time to talk about that. So he just stood still, waiting for her to keep going. She was probably enjoying him not talking back to her, because he could hear the amusement in her next words.

"Thanks for not using the same old excuses with me, again. Anyway, as I was saying... This time, I'm going to have my revenge on you exactly like that. I'm going to make you my cute mess of an omega, and you're going to like it, because I know you like it, you damn stubborn man."

Even if he wanted, Scott wasn't really sure how to respond to that. Emma was being very clear about what she wanted, and when she wanted something that bad there was no way in heaven or hell someone or something could stop her. So, instead, Scott just waited, again,knowing she was probably deciding what to do next. Or, well, just doing it. He was pretty sure she had all planned from a long time. As always.

The soft touch of Emma's fingers traced a long road from the middle of his shoulders to his left thigh, has shed moved to the side, left him alone in the middle of the room again, a shiver running in his body. The next thing he felt was the soft touch of something along his wrist, then Emma's hands guided both of his wrists behind his back. She tied what he identified as some silky lace around his wrists, not leaving him any way to move his hands. He tried to move a little, but not really tried to fight to break the knot. He could probably do that, but Emma wanted him to be quiet, and so he did. 

He felt Emma's lips touching gently the skin behind his hear, and had to catch his breath. 

"I know you will try to use probably everything to escape from this, so I'm not gonna give you a safeword, darling. Just you know I'm gonna be in your mind in every single moment, and if something is too much, I'm just gonna stop it." A little smile, and she bit gently his hear. "... Maybe."

Scott wanted to say something, but decided to just nod a little, his fists clenched against his back. He felt Emma's hand on his back, pushing him gently. He took a step, then another, until he felt the border of the bed against his knees. But probably Emma wasn't done, because she continued to push gently, guiding him with the other hand until his head was resting on the mattress. He felt a little awkward, not really used to beat his alpha's mercy like that. He shifted his weight from a foot to the other a couple of times, before Emma's guiding hand reached down, in order to make him open his legs more. He founded a more comfortable position pretty quickly, his legs opened were enough to make him feel better, even if he was probably even more displayed for her than he was before. He mentally thanked whatever he had to thank for not being able to see anything.

He felt Emma's hand sliding on his back, slowly. Another shiver waved in his body. 

"I want you to relax, Scott. If you're not going to do that alone, I'm gonna make this all worse for you, until you're begging me to do anything I want, and you know I can do that. So, if you don't want to have that right now, you will tell me everything. Am I clear enough, darling?"

Scott nodded again, but this time decided to try and speak.

"Emma, no shock therapy, can you?"

He heard the woman laugh slowly behind him.

"Don't worry, I know."

She just answered, but it was enough for him to let go of his worries. Even if the other member of the team still couldn't stand Emma, he had the utmost trust in her. He knew it could sound wrong, or totally shortsighted, but he knew she would never have hurt him, not there, not in that place that was the little corner of world made just for them.

He felt her hand sliding around his waist, to open his jeans and let them slide down, with his boxers. He sucked in a breath feeling the cold air on his skin, every single sensation amplified by the fact that without his sight available, all his other senses had to be sharper than usual.

Emma leaned on him, covering his body with hers, and reached the back of his neck with her lips. The touch of her lips made all Scott's body tremble, and Emma's lips curved up in a little smile. She knew how much the back of his neck was one of the most sensible spots of his body, even for an omega. She kissed him one, two times more,t then pressed a hand on his back, pushing his body on the mattress. He had to tilt his head to the side in order to breath, and left a barely audible whimper as Emma pressed against his whole body, her scent suddenly thick of want, her lips and teeth claiming the skin of his neck and his shoulders. 

One hand slipped under his body, and he felt the gentle but sure touch of Emma's hand on his stil growing erection. The sensation of her fingers moving him moan gently, as he felt himself growing fast in her hand. He wanted to back off a little, catch his breath, stop and have the time to brace himself, but he couldn't move and didn't want to speak, and his body was answering too fast to every single touch, he couldn't control everything.

He felt Emma's hand sliding up, caressing slowly his cheeks, a finger gently parting them apart as her lips still touched and sucked the skin of his neck. He clenched his fists again, as he felt her finger moving up to pick up some of the liquid that already covered his hole.

"See? I know you can be eager when you want. Maybe I can make you come like this and come on your back, that could be really fun, don't you think?"

Scott had still so much troubles with Emma and her damn habit to tell him everything she wanted to do. Of course she knows that never failed to make him hard and wanting, and of course she used that against him every single time. 

He arched his back, tried to feel better her body, but had to go back down when he felt her finger touching gently his entrance, rubbing in circles without really pressing inside. He tried to push back gently, knowing it would be bad for him but really past the point of caring. Of course she just backed, not giving him any deeper contact.

"Scott. Remember what I said. I want to know what you want, or you'll have nothing. Don't test me, I'm still angry at you."

He shivered at the thought. Right now, Emma felt so powerful and in control, he could feel a knot of fear in his stomach thinking about her being angry at him. He didn't want his alpha to be angry, he wanted her to be happy with him, and to feel her closer. He could feel his omega instincts kicking in more and more as his arousal rose, but couldn't really do anything about it. He doubted he even wanted to do something. 

All his brain was telling him was to arche against his alpha, trying to be better, more beautiful, more tempting or just right for her. He couldn't really think about anything else that wasn't pleasing her somehow.

So, he couldn't deny her what she demanded him. Even if his throat was dry, even if something in his guts kept yelling at him that it was wrong and that he had to stop that, even if everything he taught to himself was shouting in his hears to stop.

"I just want you, Emma. I want you inside me."

His voice was barely a whisper, but he could feel Emma's approval in her scent and in the gently kisses she left on his neck again. Not a single time Scott had said something like that out loud before, if not during his heats. He knew that was exactly what Emma wanted. And he was probably right, because the alpha rewarded him pushing a finger inside him, touching gently his skin. He left out a choked moan, hands still clenched in the desperate attempt to hold onto something. His insides seemed to be on fire just with her finger rubbing gently, and all he could do was lay here, letting her do whatever she wanted. The thought was terrifying and liberating at the same time, and Scott just leaned into that sensation, that feeling of utter trust and need to make his alpha happy. 

"You're doing really good, Scott. You did good. I'm not angry at you anymore darling just lay still and let me take you, hm? Do one more thing for me, would you? I want to hear you, so stop keeping it low, okay? Let go a little. You know no one can hear us."

Her voice was soothing and gentle, even as she was keeping rubbing slowly the finger inside him probably trying to rub all the mental stability out of him. He nodded, trying to look towards the side he heard the her voice coming from. He could do that for her. He could do basically anything for her. 

She just hummed slowly, and pulled her finger out. Scott left a muffled complain at the loss, but he hard her opening her trousers and just after he felt the head of her cock pushing gently against his entrance, and decided that was just fine. She waited just a couple of seconds, before sliding in, deep and slow, filling his insides and making his brain go in total blackout. He let a loud moan this time, let the waves of pleasure in his body making him shake and arch.

Emma started moving, slow and methodical at first, and then deep and fast, her arm around his waist and her low whimpers directly against his hear. 

He really wanted to last longer, but all it took for Emma to make him come was circling his erection with a hand and rub it a couple of times. He came on the mattress, calling her name, his all body arching toward hers and his insides clenching hard around her. Emma didn't really had the time to feel her knot growing, Scott's orgasm pushing her towards the edge before her body could start filling it. Scott was happy about it, he wasn't really sure he could handle hours of her knot filling and stretching him right now. 

Emma was still laying on his back, not really caring about being too heavy for him. He obviously had no problem with that, she was light and he loved feeling her on his body anyway. He had only one problem, at the time.

"Emma. My wrists."

He said weakly, opening and closing his hands a couple of time. She laughed a little, and reached for the silken knot. She let his wrists free, and he used his hands to rise a little from the mattress, and roll so he could lay with his back on it. Emma left her position, but came back a couple of seconds later, just to lift the blindfold from his eyes and slide his glasses back at their place. Scott smiled, and opened his eyes to find the woman looking at him questioningly.

"I have to admit Summers, I thought it would have been hard to convince you. Control freak."

He laughed, and sat on the bed so he could take her hands and pull her closer. She sat on his legs, and kissed him slowly, as he circled her with his arms.

"I really am sorry for tonight. Won't happen again."

"Don't worry. We're even, now. But be late again, and I'll cut your dick off."

Scott didn't really want to argue about whether she was serious or not.


End file.
